Semiconductor image sensors are known. The use of such sensors is, for example, described in an over-view article in the publication "Elektronik-Praxis", No. 9, September 1978, page 12 and following pages.
The difficulties reside in the high degree of integration required and in the available technology that can be applied for integration.